


anouncment

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1





	anouncment

i have a crush on someone.. i think i made a good choice, not that yall care lol


End file.
